PLL: Kiss of Death
by jeytonisluv101
Summary: The 4 Pretty Little Liars are finally going their seperate ways and venturing off to college. But what happens when a dirty, scandelous secret from their past dares to unleash itself and haunt their present lives.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pretty Little Liars:**_

_The 4 Pretty Little Liars are finally going their seperate ways and venturing off to college. But what happens when a dirty, scandelous secret from their past dares to unleash itself and haunt their present lives. _

_NOTE: SOME OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE OOC. IM ADDING MY OWN TWIST TO THE READ AND REPLY. THANK YOUxoxo_

18 year old Hanna Marin tossed her dark brown hair over her shoulders and checked her reflection in her compact. She smiled to herself, nothing less of perfection. She quickly ran a tube of Chanel glossimer over her heartshaped lips before stepping out of the cab.

She was so glad to be away from her former, self-absorbed bitchy classmates at Roosewood Day, who were overly-indulged in every aspect of their lives. Of course Hanna was wealthy and priveledge too, but she was also beautiful and smart which is a rare combination.

Hanna was undoubtfully sure that Brown University would be totally different from Rosewood Day, where everything was scandalized and everybody was seriously _scandelous_. When she was in New York she couldnt do anything without ending up on the front page news. This was a new era and she was ready.

Hanna felt her iphone vibrate and stuck her hand inside her black givenchy satchel. She fished out her phone. She was expecting a call from her overproctecting, over nurturing mother who was still suffering from empty-nest syndrome, but her face lit up with delight when she saw the name on the screen: _Mike_

Hey beautiful, hope your first day of college is amazing. Cant wait to hold you in my arms again. love you

xoxo

M

Hanna's fingers flew across the keypad as she responded automatically.

I miss you already

xoxo,

H

Mike Montgomery was her adorable on-again off-again boyfriend. He was two years younger than her- not that it mattered because he was far more mature than any college guys she'd ever known.

Hold up princess, isnt this your _first_ day of college. I wouldnt jump to conclusions so soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hanna Marin entered her massive dorm room and stood in complete awe. And she thought her life in _New York_ was glamorous.

"Pretty fucking sweet huh?" someone beamed from behind her. Hanna whirled around to find a girl with long, luxurious blonde wavy hair staring at her. The girl looked to be about 5'4, and was wearing a white eyelit sundress and platform espandrillas.

"It's gorgeous", Hanna agreed, taking in the sweet lavender scent with its creme walls and pastel pink comforters. It looked more like a five star hotel than a college dorm room. It was more than she imagined, it was _heavenly_

The girl nodded, completed transfixed. "My parents paid big bucks to get me hear and i can see that it's worth it. I'm bianca, by the way."

"Hanna Marin, I'm from the city". She smiled warmly at bianca

Bianca looked her up and down in pure fascination. She wondered if the girl was looking at her because she was envious or jealous of her, or mabye a combination of both. She shrugged the thought out of her mind , She was used to it by now. After all, she was Hanna Marin and she was fabulous! If people werent jealous of her, that would be an even bigger problem, one that she couldn't dare fathom. Bianca looked as if she wanted to make a snide, bitchy comment, but instead she flashed her pearly whites and twirled a strand of her hair. " I always wanted to visit New York. Their clothes are gorgeous and the guys even more so- to die for! To say that New York was the best city, was simply an understatement. It's phenomenal"

To see this girl, standing here, squeling and worshipping her city was defintely an honor. Hanna never heard anybody praise new york that much. " Mabye i can take you for a visit one day" Hanna suggested. "During Thanksgiving or Christmas Time. That's when it's really beautiful and magical."

" I would loooooveee that, thank you so much for your hospitality", Bianca said, her eyes sparkling with delight.

" My pleasure", Hanna said. She could see this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. She just hoped her past drama with "A" and the rest of her old, best friends stayed where it belonged- the past. The absolute_ last_ thing she wanted was for her new friend to think she was some freak who associated with the dead. Everybodyin New York seemed to think she was a nutcase. While she was at Brown, nothing or no one could harm her, and her secret was safe, but when she returned back home to New york during the holidays her secret was out in the open- one that could ruin her life forever, as well as the lives of others she deeply cared about- not like it already _hasnt- _but this could be_**devasting.**_

_**"**_So are you here on scholarship or what", Bianca asked, switching gears. " You look like a smart girl- fashionably and intelligent when it comes to hitting the books. You someone i can do late night cram sessions with?"

Hanna almost wrinkled her noise in disqust. _seriously? late night cram sessions?_ Hanna wasnt up for doing any late-night things with _anyone, _She needed her beauty sleep, it was an essential part of being Queen B at Roosewood Day, and it certainly was going to repeat itself this year. " I don't like to be up late studying, I like to be well-rested so i can focus on my classes in the morning. But i _am _on scholarship" Hanna stated

Hanna was obviously pleased with her academic achievemnts throughout her four years at Roosewood Day. When she was attending Roosewood She was in over her head with extracurricular acitivities and never ending AP study sessions as well as SAT prep classes. She never mantained _anything_ below a 4.0- which is what landed her here, one of the most prestigious Ivy schoools in the nation. She had to admit, she kicked some major academic ass.

"Well you defintely have an impressive profile, " Bianca smiled sweetly. "You're lucky to have the gift of beauty _and_ brains. Most girls would kill to have both."

Even though Hanna already knew how fourtanate she was, She smiled graciously anyways. That was probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. "Thank you, you're very kind"

"So tell me Hanna" Bianca propped her elbows on Hanna's suitcase and had a dreamy look on her face. "How _was_ your summer? Have any hot, steamy romance?"

Hanna looked at Bianca micheviously. She was being awfully friendly considering they only just met. But she wasnt about to tell Bianca to quit her prying nature. If anything she'd learn to appreciate the girl's sweet kindness. The girls at Roosewood day had known each other for many years and still hadn't acted civlized towards each other. It was like cats clawing at each other.

Hanna thought back to the wonderful summer she and Mike had shared together. They had thrown the most extravagant parties at her familys beach house and had long, romantic walks along the beach, soaking up the sun, the hot powdery sand covering their bare feet. Just thinking about it gave her a tingling sensation. She really fucking missed Mike and hated that they were a thousand miles apart.

"I wouldnt call it a _summer _romance", Hanna clarified. "I spent the summer with my boyfriend of two years. He goes to school in Roosewood day in New York"

"Is he cute?" Bianca perked up, feigning major interest

"Like you have NO idea" Hanna said, vaguely remembering how much competition she had with the jealous girls at Roosewood. Mike Montgomery was _the most_ desired male. With his tall, muscular physcique and emerald green eyes who could resist?

Sharing is caring right?

NOT!

"Sounds intrigueing" Bianca said. her innocent brown eyes were glowing

Hanna unbuttomed her light pink cardigan and threw it in her overstuffed louis vuitton suitcase. She was just about to close her suitcase when she heard a beep come from her phone. She flipped open her phone only to see that she said one text message, from the person she thought she would never hear from again

fuck, fuck, fuckkkkk. I thought this nightmare was over. Hanna sighed deeply. Bianca rushed over to peer over Hanna's shoulder in attempt to see who the texter was, but Hanna covered the screen with her hands.

I've got some dirt to dish on your "new friend", mrs. pretty little liar. There's no need to fear me, I'm on YOUR team, Han. Just listen to me slowly and don't ask questions. Keep your eyes and ears open and your heart guarded with this chica. She could do more harm than good. Don't say i didnt warn you. - A

_y_


End file.
